


Twitter AU

by ninefive17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninefive17/pseuds/ninefive17
Summary: Long written parts for my Twitter au
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. 131

Jisoo noticed that there was someone outside so he went and opened the door And was greeted with a somewhat familiar face “Were you gonna wait out here all day or were you planning to knock at some point?”

“Well I came to talk to Joshua but I saw he just left and I didn’t think anyone was home so?”

“So were you planning on knocking or were you going to Wait for him out here?”

“I don’t know that’s what I was contemplating” he chuckled awkwardly 

Jisoo moves out the way so that seokmin would go inside

“Thank you”

“Yeah whatever do you want some chips or something?” Seokmin was surprised by Jisoos hospitality “I could get my own thank you I know where everything’s at” 

“Suit yourself”

Jisoo stayed on the couch tv playing in the background while he was on his phone.

This is really awkward, Seokmin thought.

“So…” Jisoo looked up with a raised questioning eyebrow “you and Jeonghan-“ 

“Nope” Jisoo turned off the tv and made his way to his room he was not going to talk about this with his brothers friend. Seokmin figured he’d apologize he didn’t mean to anger or upset the older. “Jisoo” he said, trying to open the door which he discovered was locked. “Hey Jisoo open the door I’m sorry” he decided to just stand by the door and wait for Jisoo to open it. He heard sobs coming from the room he panicked and ran to the kitchen where he knew they kept the keys and unlocked his door.

Jisoo turned around, tears rolling down his face, eyes bloodshot red. Seokmin Being the sympathetic person that he is he started crying. “Why are you crying?” he said, wiping away tears that kept falling no matter how hard he tried to stop them. Seokmin didn’t answer him but rather just went to the older to hug him. Jisoo was hesitant at first but eventually hugged the other.

Seokmin pulled away and wiped away Jisoos tears and both started blushing immensely. “Why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me?” Seokmin handed jisoo a tissue to wipe away the rest of the tears “I can’t hate someone I don’t know”

“But you knew about all the stuff I did to him you’ve known me for years seok...” 

“No I’ve known about you but I’ve never gotten the chance to get to actually know you. I can dislike your actions but I can’t hate you if I don’t know you...”

“Jihoon does” 

“That’s Jihoon and I’m me okay? So Why were you crying?” They decided to sit down on Jisoos bed Pulling the other to sit next to him

“God I can’t believe I’m gonna tell you this” 

“If you tell me I’ll tell you why I came here and to be honest I planned on crying today” he said with a soft chuckle. Jisoo just looked at him in confusion before starting. “I don’t have friends…” he said looking down tears threatening to fall again

“You have Jeonghan Minghao and jun don’t you?”

“No Jeonghan he has a crush on me and once he and Joshua realize I won’t return his feelings he’ll leave me once that happens so will Minghao and jun…” Seokmin grabbed his hand and said “I don’t mind being your friend” jisoo just looked at him in shock. They've known each other for years but just now is Seokmin asking to be his friend? “Whatever it’s your turn spill” He demanded 

“Well I just got rejected so that’s never fun. I didn’t really know him that well too so it shouldn’t be a big deal I came here for Joshua to cheer me up but well like I said it shouldn’t be a big deal but being rejected hurts I can’t imagine how Jeonghan must feel each time you push him away”

“Horrible But I don’t want to give him hope but stupid Joshua is giving him all of it”

“You won’t even entertain the idea?” 

“I’ve thought about it but I can’t see him like that it’s too weird”

“What about you and Seungcheol?”

“If your asking if I still like him then the answer is no once Joshua started talking to him I pushed those feelings aside I brought it up that one time so he’d stop giving Jeonghan hope but that didn’t seem to work” jisoo noticed their hands were still linked together but made no effort to let go. This is nice, he thought.

“Who was it that rejected you?”

“You won’t know him…”

“Oh” after that they fell into a comfortable silence neither letting go of their Seokmin at some point scooted Closer to jisoo “Hey soo?” Jisoo just hummed in response Seokmin looked at him and asked “Can I kiss you?” Jisoo just shook his head and the next thing he knew they had a full blown make out session jisoo had laid down to get comfortable and Seokmin was hovering on top of him.

“Hey Ji- oh god” Joshua immediately closed the door and walked to his room. The two pulled away looking at each other both flustered with what had happened 

“Do I go or do you?” Seokmin asked fixing his hair “You first once you leave I’ll go” 

Seokmin gave him an ok but before he was able to walk out jisoo pulled him in for another kiss and whispered “we'll need to talk” he just shook his head and made his way to Joshua’s room

“Joshua?” He called before letting himself in he was just sitting there staring blankly at the wall “you and my brother… I never thought I’d see the day. You barely even talked to him? And i walk in on you having a make out session a very heated one too might I add” he just sighed before looking at Seokmin

“I’m sorry”

Joshua pulled him down so he’d sit “if you're apologizing because you think I’m mad, I’m not just surprised is all. Looks like Jisoo really doesn’t like Jeonghan... Anyway Why were you here in the first place? Why didn’t you text me” 

“Chan rejected me and i wanted to talk to you about it but you weren’t here so I talked to jisoo one thing led to another and well you witnessed the rest..”

“Sadly… anyway so what now?” 

“He said we have to talk”

“That’s good I guess he’s taking initiative” Joshua looked down looking almost sad

“Are you sure this is okay? You seem kinda off?” 

“I’m okay, it's just Jeonghan. I feel bad I gave him hope that he’d have a chance with him and now I have to be the one to break it to him…” 

“I think he’ll be okay” Seokmin smiled at him and gave him a hug before making his way back home

—

Once Seokmin left, Jisoo walked into his brother's room. 

“Hey~” 

“Don’t ‘hey~’ me explain yourself” he said pointing down at his bed so his brother would sit “Listen Jisoo, I don’t care if you and Seok Start dating if you’re happy and he’s happy I’m happy but what I won’t tolerate is you playing with his feelings. I want to know if you like him and you aren’t just playing with his feelings to make yourself feel better”

“Im not and I think I like him?”

“You think?”

“I don’t know Joshua maybe? I don’t know him like you do”

“And you really don’t like jeonghan?” Jisoo sighed he’s tired of this question

“No joshua I don’t like him as I’ve been saying and if your going to ask if I still like Seungcheol no I don’t once you started showing interest in him pushed those feeling away and well they’re gone and they have been for a while”

Joshua just shook his head taking in all the information that was given to him. 

“So what now what do you plan to do? You must like him even a little bit, honestly if I hadn’t came early you and him would’ve gone even further-“ Jisoo threw a pillow at his brother covering his face in embarrassment 

“Oh my god Joshua shut up!” 

“I’m teasing but seriously I think you might really like him if the first thing you did was kiss him and not well i don’t know… bully him?”

“I get it, are we done here?” Joshua shook his head and Jisoo was heading out until “Wait who initiated the kiss?” 

“...seok” joshua just smirked “Makes sense he was the one top when I walked in” he said chuckling “shut up! also don’t think I haven’t noticed you having a crush on both Jeonghan and Seungcheol”

“Okay that’s it, leave” he said pointing at the door


	2. 146

“Joshua! Boyfriend number one is at the door!” Joshua made his way to the front door making sure to throw something at his brother before leaving.

Joshua was greeted with a warm smile from Seungcheol. He grabbed his hand and asked “So? Where are we going” Joshua had started to swing their linked hands and Seungcheol just smiled at the action.

“Well you said you wanted to talk and I’m a bit hungry so I figured we could go grab some dinner nothing fancy of course seeing as it’s the middle of the week”

They walked to the place as it wasn’t far from Joshua's house. They took their seats and ordered.

“What did you want to talk about?” Seungcheol asked taking a sip from his water

“You know my feelings for you are very much serious right?” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow and slowly answered “yes?” 

“Okay good. I wanted to tell you that I’ve started to grow feelings for Jeonghan…” Joshua felt his face heating so he quickly drank some water and started choking. Seungcheol quickly got up and started patting his back. He was now sitting next to Joshua “So you like the both of us?” Seungcheol asked rubbing his hand on Joshua's back to get him to calm down a bit Joshua just looked at him and shook his head. Seungcheol got up and made his way back to his original seat and sighed. Joshua figured he'd ruined his chances with him.

“So? What now? I hate to ask this I really do but me or Jeonghan?”

“Haha why not both?” He asked unsure of what the other would respond 

“Honestly Joshua I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea jeonghan is good looking and I actually get along with him despite everything, but we don’t know how he feels or even if he likes you or me”

Joshua shook his head. Seungcheol has made some points.

“Should we talk to him about it?”

“Yeah… we should” Seungcheol grabbed joshua's hand and rubbed small circles smiling at the other “Before we ask him though I have one more thing I’d like to say”

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow confused he wasn’t really sure what the other would ask “is that so? What is it?”

Joshua got up and sat next to Seungcheol and placed his head on the olders shoulder “will you be my boyfriend?” Whatever Seungcheol was expecting, it definitely wasn’t that. Joshua lifted his head and looked and the other waiting for a response. Rather than a yes he received a kiss from the other he placed his hands on his face and said “yes” Joshua smiled and brought the other in for another kiss.

—

Jeonghan was pacing back and forth, careful not to be seen nor make any noise. He didn't want to get caught by Jisoo, he knows his friend enjoys spending his time in the living and if he wasn’t careful the other could spot him. He was contemplating if he should confess to Joshua wondering if he should knock on that door and talk to him. 

“Jeonghan?” He heard someone call him he thought it was Jisoo but then he noticed that it was Joshua who was holding hands with Seungcheol  _ of course  _ he thought.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Nothing I was just about to leave” he said nervously 

“Wait! Don’t leave we actually wanted to talk to you”

Jeonghan looked at the two confused “I wanted to let you know that I like you…”

“I’m sorry what?”

“I like you…”

“But what about Cheol…”

Seungcheol took a step forward “We actually made things official today”

Jeonghan was confused. Why was Joshua confessing to him did Seungcheol feel the same? “So you two are dating but Joshua likes me?” The two just looked at each other and shook their heads “why are you telling me this?” Jeonghan felt like crying to him. It seemed as though they were rubbing their relationship in front of his face. Seungcheol noticed that the others' eyes were getting watery and he pulled him into a hug. Joshua placed his hand in jeonghan's back rubbing circles 

“We’re telling you this because we both talked it out and we wanted you to be the third person in our relationship” Jeonghan without realizing let the tears fall he pulled away and looked at the two specifically at Seungcheol, he smiled at jeonghan before speaking “so? How do you feel about us?”

Jeonghan whipped away the tears before speaking “I actually came here with the intention of confessing to Joshua. I realized I had feelings for him after we went on that date after that date I also started growing feelings for Seungcheol” Seungcheol was definitely surprised he didn’t expect the other to like him he figured he liked Joshua but never did it cross his mind that jeonghan would like him too. 

Joshua wiped away the tears and chuckled “why were you crying?”

Jeonghan laughed bitterly “I thought you were shoving it in my face that you chose Seungcheol over me”

Seungcheol decided to interrupt “So? Would you be our boyfriend?” He asked, grabbing his hand and Joshua holding the other. “Are you sure? Seungcheol I bullied you… don’t you hate me?” 

“Well no I don’t after getting to know you I knew you weren’t a bad person. This is kinda sick and twisted but I know you won’t go back to doing what you did. So yes we’re sure”

Jeonghan shook his head “yea okay… I’ll be your boyfriends?” 

The two just smiled at each other hoping everything will turn out okay for the three of them.

  
  



End file.
